


Trust Takes Years To Build, But Seconds To Break

by BarryAllenIsTheFlash



Series: Speak Of The Devil And He Shall Appear [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cage Trauma, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Lucifer (Supernatural) Being an Asshole, Post-Episode: s13e21 Beat the Devil, Sam Winchester Remembers Lucifer's Cage, Trauma, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarryAllenIsTheFlash/pseuds/BarryAllenIsTheFlash
Summary: Reality is not the same for Sam Winchester when Lucifer comes to town. Takes place after 13x21. A sequel to He Is Not Here; For He Is Risen.Help me. *sobs*





	Trust Takes Years To Build, But Seconds To Break

Sam Winchester is sitting at a table mindlessly sketching Enochian letters, _letters that have come back from memories he doesn’t want to remember,_ onto the faded wood when Lucifer walks in.

 

He doesn’t fly in, which scares Sam even more. Because Lucifer is one of the only beings with working wings.

 

Which means he has far worse intentions than frightening him with the sound of wings.

 

Lucifer eyes Sam’s hunched-over form, then the letters. He raises his eyebrows.

 

“I see you still retain what I taught you.” He grins. “Never thought I’d be that good a teacher.”

 

Sam wants to close his eyes and drift away, drift away from the being, the _creature, the monster that still haunts his nightmares, even now._ But he can’t. He’s stuck. Stuck with the Devil.

 

Lucifer walks slowly over to the other side of the table, then sits down, knitting his fingers together and resting his chin on them.

 

Sam clenches his jaw and looks up at him. He sighs, _so tired, so tired like he doesn’t want to fight anymore. He wants to be full of anger like he was in that tunnel._

 

“What do you want?”

 

Lucifer shrugs. “Oh, I don’t _want_ anything, really.”

 

There’s a pause there, Sam knows it. There’s more.

 

Lucifer looks to the side, through the opening of the small cabin they’re in, where all Sam wanted was _solitude_.

 

Sam doesn’t take his eyes off the Devil, _the being that could kill him and bring him back instantly._

 

He nearly flinches when Lucifer opens his mouth again to speak, still not looking at Sam.

 

“Did you really think you escaped the cage? Escaped me?”

 

Sam doesn’t absorb what Lucifer says at first. Then he freezes, blood draining out of his face. He can feel himself stop breathing, terrified.

 

He can’t. He can’t be back there. That’s impossible. _Or is it?_

 

He lets out a panicked laugh. “You wouldn’t- you wouldn’t do that. Letting yourself be captured by Crowley? The talk with-”

 

He swallows, not wanting to make Lucifer angry, _furious because he remembers a time where he would get his spine ripped out through his mouth for speaking._ He finishes his sentence.

 

“The talk with Chuck.”

 

Lucifer smirks, turning back to face him, ignoring Sam’s frightened pause, ignoring Sam’s nearly shaking form _, ignoring Michael just to torture, ignoring the flashes of lightning outside of the metal bars_.

 

“All to play my part? Of course, I would!” Then he shrugs, smirking. “See ya, Sammy.”

 

Then Lucifer walks out of the cabin, leaving Sam pale and clutching onto the side of the table like it’s his lifeline.

 

Because this is real. _Right?_

 

The Devil doesn’t know a better way to torture him than telling him that.

 

The Devil doesn’t lie, but that wasn’t a lie. Only a suggestion.

 

_A suggestion that could be true, all along._

 

The Devil is gone from the room, gone to talk to Jack, _gone to talk to his non-existent son, gone to talk to a figment of his imagination_ , but Sam feels like he’s always there, _always lurking_.

 

And Sam can’t trust anything. Anyone.

 

Not anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos/comments!!! Or both!!!!
> 
> you can find me on tumblr: @youarentreadingthis
> 
> you can find me on fanfiction.net: alaskanbirdfriend


End file.
